Qui est ce mec ?
by coco6-3-9-1
Summary: L'équipe de Gibbs, enquête sur un meurtre, mais il y a une autre équipe dessus. Mais 2 personnes vont se retrouver. Qui ? Et quelles sont les conséquences sur Tony et Gibbs ? slash Tony/Gibbs


Je me lance dans le slash de mon couple préféré Tibbs (Tony et Gibbs).

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 1

_Chez Jethro et Tony_

Jethro est dans sa cave à faire des travaux sur son bateau et Tony sur le canapé en train de regarder un film. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'était Ducky, comme il savait que c'est toujours ouvert, il rentre. Il aperçu Tony sur le canapé les yeux fermer. Alors il va directement à la cave.  
Jethro entendu un bruit et savait que ce n'était pas son amant. Mais il reconnu les chaussure de Ducky.

**-Ducky, personne est blessé ?**

**-Je le sais bien mon ami. J'ai un petit problème avec ma chaudière à la maison, alors je suis venu pour savoir si ta chambre d'amis était libre pour m'installer pendant 1 semaine. Si sa ne vous dérange pas avec Tony, bien sur ?**

**-Mais non. Tu es ici chez toi. Mais tu n'a pas vu Tony en haut ?**

**-Si, mais il dort alors je ne voulais pas le réveiller. **

**-Ah, ok. Montons, la chambre est libre et propre. Tu fais comme chez toi.**

**-Merci.**

Gibbs et Ducky, sortent de la cave. Ducky allait mettre ses affaires dans la chambre et pendant ce temps là, Gibbs réveilla Tony.

**-Tony, allez débout.**

Tony, ouvrit ses yeux lentement.

**-Hein. Oh, je me suis endormis. Tu voulais quelque chose ? Tu as fini avec ton bateau ?**

**-Non aux 2 questions. Ducky est là.**

**-Ducky est ici ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.**

**-Oui, il vient d'arriver, il ne voulait pas te réveiller, donc il est venu directement me voir dans la cave.**

**-Ah, ok. C'est toi qui la appelé ?**

**-Non, il a un problème avec sa chaudière, il est venu pour savoir si la chambre d'ami était libre pour une petite semaine. **

**-Ah, ok.**

**-Bonjour Anthony. Tu vas bien ?**

**-Merci Ducky, je vais bien. Bienvenu à la maison.**

**-Merci. Bon je vous laisse, je vais me coucher, on bosse demain.**

**-Bonne nuit.** disent Tony et Gibbs en même temps

Ducky, était parti dans sa chambre. Laissant les deux amant seul.

**-Bon, si on allait se coucher.** dit Gibbs

**-Oui, bonne idée. J'ai des choses à te faire voir au lit.**

**-Mmm, sa va être bon.**

Ils montent les marches deux par deux. (Bien sur vous savez ce qu'ils font. Laissons les tranquille)  
Vers 6h, Gibbs était dans la cuisine.

**-Salut Jethro ? Bien dormi ?**

**-Oui. Tu as du thé dans tes placards ?**

**-Bien sur. Tony, a fait les courses et il a pensé à toi.**

**-Il est gentil. En parlant de Tony, il dort encore ?**

**-Non, il est parti courir de bonne heure.**

**-Ah, ok. Je vois.**

Tony, franchi la porte, salua Ducky et monta se doucher. Au bout d'une demi heure, Tony descendu pour rejoindre les 2 autres.

**-Bien couru ?**

**-Oui, très bien même. **

**-Je dois y aller, la directrice, m'attend pour une réunion.**

**-Je vais te suivre Jethro, j'ai une choses à faire à la morgue.**

**-OK, a toute Tony.**

**-Salut. On se revoit au bureau.**

Gibbs et Ducky, partent de la maison et rejoindre le bureau. Et tony finissais son petit déjeuner.

_CHAPITRE 2_

Tony reçu un coup de téléphone.

**-Dinozzo, j'écoute.**

**-Dinozzo, c'est Gibbs. On a un cadavre à Baltimore. Tu peux nous rejoindre la-bas ?**

**-Ok, je pars.**

Tony se dépêcha pour rejoindre l'équipe. Pendant se temps là, à la scène.

**-Ziva, photo. McGee, croquis. Et Todd, interroge les voisins.** dit Gibbs

**-OK.** répondent le reste de l'équipe.

Au loin, en entendu une moto. C'était Tony qui arrivait. Il quitta son casque et il pénétra sur la scène.

**-Je suis la Boss.**

**-On t'avait entendu Dinozzo. Va rejoindre Kate pour l'aider à interroger les voisins.**

Tony, sourit à la réflexion de son amant.

**-Bon Ducky, tu as quoi pour moi ?**

**-En premier lieu, notre marin a été tué.**

**-Quelque chose que je ne sache pas ?**

**-Oui bien sur, cela tu le savait. Il est mort vers 4h30-5h. Il a des traces sur son cou, donc je pense qu'on la étranglé.**

**-Ok. Tu le dira plus quand tu l'aura autopsié.**

**-Bien sur. Palme, la civière s'il vous plait. **

**-D'accord docteur Mallard.**

Une équipe de 4 personnes, arrivèrent vers la scène. Le chef de l'équipe demande de parler au responsable.

**-Quelqu'un veux me voir à ce qui parait ?**

**-Oui, c'est moi. L'homme en question se retourna. Jethro, c'est bien toi ?**

**-Mark, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-A vu d'œil, la même chose que toi.**

**-Oui, alors que me vaut cette visite ?**

**-Un homme est mort de la même façon, il y a deux jours. Et comme toi, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Donc, j'aimerai enquêter. On peut partager si tu veux ?**

**-Ok, j'appelle mon patron, pour quel appelle le tien pour une enquête conjointe.**

**-D'accord.**

Gibbs, parti appeler la directrice. Au fond, Tony, n'a pas manqué le regard de l'homme sur son amant. Il se demandait qui c'était. Car Jethro était lui aussi content de le voir.

**-Ok. C'est réglé, on fait une enquête conjointe. Mais à nos bureaux.**

**-Bien. Vous avez entendu ?** demanda mark à son équipe

**-Oui.**

McGee, Ziva, Kate et Tony s'avancèrent vers Gibbs

**-Bon. On rentre. C'est Mark et son équipe. On fait équipe ensemble.**

Gibbs regarda son amant dans les yeux, il savait qu'il se demandé pourquoi.  
**  
-Euh, Gibbs. Il y a une moto la-bas. C'est au marin ?**

**-Ah, non. C'est à l'Agent Dinozzo. Mon sénior Agent.**

**-Oh ! Ok.**

**-Vous nous suivez. **

Tout le monde retourna dans leur voiture et Tony sur sa moto. Les autres partirent avant Tony. Gibbs savait bien qu'il allé les rattraper vite fait.

_Dans la voiture de Mark_

**-Chef, vous connaissais le NCIS ?**

**-Non, je connais juste l'Agent Gibbs. **

**-Ok. Tiens, il a fait vite pour nous rattraper.**

_Dans la voiture de Gibbs_

**-Boss, vous connaissais ce Mark ? **demanda Kate

**-Oui, une vielle connaissance.**

**-Tiens voilà Dinozzo.** dit Ziva

Tony, doubla la voiture de mark et de Gibbs. Il fait un petit coucou à ses coéquipiers, et il accéléra. Tout le monde se réunirent aux bureaux du NCIS.

**-Bon, on va faire des équipes de 2. McGee tu vas avec Daniel, Ziva avec James et enfin Kate avec Michelle. Moi je prend Mark et dinozzo tu restera seul. McGee fait des recherches ****bancaires, Ziva antécédents et Kate les voisins que tu as interrogé. Mark, on va voir Ducky et Dinozzo descend les preuves à Abby.**

La journée se passe sans aucun soucis. Vers 19 heure, le téléphone du bureau de Mcgee sonne.

**-McGee.**

**-McGee, c'est Gibbs. On va finir quelque détail avec Mark, envoi le reste chez eux et pour les autre, un hôtel a été réserver. Mark enverra un message à Daniel pour le nom et la directrice leur a mis une voiture à leur disposition.**

**-Ok. A demain. **

Mais Gibbs avait déjà raccroché.

**-Gibbs vient de m'appeler. La journée est fini. Il reste avec Mark pour un détail sur l'enquête. Une voiture est pour vous et vous avez un hôtel, votre chef vous envoi les coordonnées.**

**-Attend le bleu. Le Boss t'a dis ce qu'il cherchait ?**

**-Non, il ma juste dit qu'on devait rentré. **

**-Ok. a demain.**

Sur sa moto, Tony, se demandait pourquoi Gibbs ne rentré pas tout de suite. Mais qui peut être ce Mark pour Gibbs. Rien que de pensé à cela, sa l'énerva de plus en plus.

_CHAPITRE 3_

_Chez Jethro et Tony_

Tony et Ducky était rentré. Ils attendaient Gibbs pour pouvoir manger. Mais Tony reçu u message de Gibbs qui lui disait qu'il ne rentré pas manger. Alors Tony parti faire la cuisine. Ils passèrent à table, et mangèrent en silence. Après le diner, Ducky allait regarder les info et Tony ces mails. Vers 23h, ils allèrent se coucher chacun dans sa chambre. Vers minuit, Tony entendu la porte d'en bas et Gibbs rentra dans la chambre.

**-C'est que maintenant que tu rentres ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?**

**-Eh, tu baisses d'un ton avec moi s'il te plait. Et je fais ce que je veux de ma vie.**

**-Tu pus l'alcool.**

**-J'étais avec Mark, on a était dans un bars. On se racontait nos vieux souvenir.**

**-Mais bien sur.**

**-Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ?**

**-D'une tu ne bois jamais, deux tu ne sort pas non plus et trois qui est ce Mark pour toi ?**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est une ancienne connaissance.**

**-Ancienne comment ?**

**-Mais c'est un vrai interrogatoire ma parole. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?**

**-Si j'ai confiance en toi. Mais bien sur tu répond pas à ma question. **

**-Laisse moi tranquille. Je suis fatigué donc je vais aller me coucher.**

**-Bien. Je vais dormir sur le canapé.**

Tony parti énervé. Gibbs lui va se laver et se coucher ensuite. Pendant cette nuit, Tony ne trouva pas son sommeil. En se levant, Gibbs avait un peu mal à la tête. Les deux amant se croisent dans la cuisine sans un mot. Gibbs avala vite fait son café et parti. Laissant Tony seul.

_CHAPITRE 4_

Tony arriva au bureau. Kate, Ziva, Tim et l'autre équipe étaient déjà là.

**-Bonjour tout le monde.** dit Tony

**-Salut Tony. Je vois que tu as passé une nuit agitée.**

**-Laisse moi tranquille Kate, tu veux.**

Tout le monde se remettent au travail.

**-Le patron et Mark, ne sont pas encore là ?**

**-Non, notre chef a demandé à l'Agent Gibbs de venir le chercher à l'hôtel.**

**-Ah, ok.**

Tony se remit à son travail. Il se demandait pourquoi Gibbs était parti chercher Mark à son hôtel. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde. Il essaya de ne plus penser à son amant. Gibbs et Mark arrivent dans les bureau avec un sourire sur leur visage.

**-On descend voir Ducky, il a quelque chose pour nous. allez go !**

Le reste de l'équipe descendent direction la morgue. Tony était dans une colère noire. Il n'aimait pas voir ce Mark avec son amant. Et il se demande pourquoi, son amant l'ignora. Même pas un petit "Salut".

_Morgue_

**-Ah, Gibbs toujours à l'heure. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?**

**-J'ai trouvé de la drogue sur notre quartier maître.**

Ducky lui tendu un sachet avec de la drogue dedans.

**-Ok, merci Ducky. On va voir Abby.**

Tout le monde allaient direction le labo d'Abby.

_Labo d'Abby_

**-Abs !**

**-Ah, Gibbs, tu es la. Bonjour tout le monde.**

**-Abby, tu as quoi ?**

**-J'ai trouvé de la drogue dans son organisme et un numéro de téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon.**

Abby donna le papier à Gibbs.

**-McGee, prend Daniel avec toi, et cherche moi ce numéro.**

Gibbs donna le numéro à McGee qui chercha à qui il appartient. Au bout de 10 minutes, il revient.

**-Boss, ce numéro appartient à un certain Zach. Voici son adresse. **

Gibbs prit le nom de l'adresse et parti avec Mark pour rencontrer ce Zach. Le reste de l'équipe montèrent pour aller travailler. Seul Tony resta avec Abby.

**-Abs, tu peux me mettre la vidéo de l'ascenseur s'il te pait.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Pose pas de question et met.**

Abby mit la vidéo sur son ordinateur. On y voyait Gibbs et Mark qui discutaient.

_Dans l'ascenseur_

**-Alors Jethro, tu as une réponse à ma question d'hier ?**

**-Écoute Mark, je ne sais pas encore. Je ne peux pas partir comme sa.**  
**  
-Oui, c'est sur. **

**-Je sais que nous avons passé bon moment ensemble. Savait durée 2 ans entre nous, je ne peux pas oublier. Mais je réfléchi à ta proposition, je te le promet et je te dirai une réponse avant la fin de l'enquête.**

**-Ok. Je sais que j'aurai jamais du rompre. J'ai toujours eu des sentiment envers toi. J'ai fait une belle connerie.**

**-Oui. Mais c'est le passé. Concentrons nous sur le présent.**

Mark et Gibbs sortirent de l'ascenseur.

_Labo d'Abby_

Abby se retourna et regarda Tony. Il était blanc comme neige. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui prit dans ses bras. Abby et le reste de l'équipe savaient sur la relation de Gibbs et Tony. Car sa durée maintenant 1 an et demi. au bout de 5 minutes de câlin, Tony se dégagea des bras d'Abby et sorti pour rejoindre son bureau.

_Bureau_

Tony s'installa à son bureau sans un mot, sans un regard vers ses collègues. Le téléphone de Ziva sonna.

**-Oui, Ziva.**

**-Prenez votre équipement et venez à cette adresse, c'est un entrepôt.**

Gibbs raccrocha. Ziva dit aux autres qu'ils devaient rejoindre Gibbs et Mark. Ils prirent 2 voitures. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrepôt.

_Entrepôt_

**-Bien, tout le monde est la. On va les surprendre à l'intérieur. ach nius as dit qu'il était là pour une marchandise.  
Tenez-vous prêt. Go !**

Tout le monde se positionnent.

**-NCIS, les mains en l'air. cria Gibbs**

Mais ils ne savaient pas que le chef de la bande avait un otage et qu'il était agée de à peine 15 ans. Tout d'un coup, il fusillade éclata. Toutes l'équipe se mettent à l'abri et ripostèrent. Au bout de 5 minutes, tout était clame. Il y avait un homme de la bande à terre. La bande se rendent. Ils leurs mitèrent les menottes. Mais le chef de la bande donna un coup de poing à Daniel qui tomba à terre et le gamin prit une armes pour tirer sur Mark et Gibbs, mais il tomba à terre avec une balle dans la tête. Tout le monde se retournèrent vers celui qui avait tiré. C'était Tony. Ils finissent avec la scène. Et Ducky arriva pour prendre les cadavres.

**-Ok, on se remet sur la scène. Dinozzo tu te bouge un peu.** cria Gibbs

Tony donna son arme à McGee et sorti de l'entrepôt. Gibbs le suivais. Il savait que Tony ne se sentait pas bien après avoir tirer sur le môme.

**-Tony, regarde moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était de la légitime défense.**

**-Pas de ma faute, tu te fous de moi Gibbs. Je viens de tué un gamin de 15 ans. Que va tu dire à ces parent ? Hein ?**

Tony parti dans le camion pour se calmer un peu. Gibbs appela la directrice pour lui faire un premier rapport. Il y avait eu 2 mort et Daniel était un peu amoché. Après avoir fini le traitement de la scène, ils partent au bureau. Personne ne parlaient pendant tout le trajet vers le NCIS.

_Bureau_

**-Faite vos rapport. **dit Gibbs

Tout le monde se mirent au travail. après 30 minutes, ils rentraient chez eux. Ils restaient plus que Gibbs et Mark. Ils rentraient dans l'ascenseur.

**-Voilà, fin de l'enquête. alors tu as une réponse ? **demanda Mark

**-oui, je ne veux pas recommencer Mark. On a passait des bons moments comme des mauvis, mais je reste ici avec mon équipe, ma famille.**

**-Ok, comme tu voudra. **

**-Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai une vie ici et que je suis avec quelqu'un.**

**-Alors soit heureux et ce mec à de la chance de t'avoir.**

**-Merci.**

**-Juste une dernière question, l'homme de ta vie,ce n'est pas ton Agent Sénior ? Tony Dinozzo ?**

**-On peut rien te cacher.**

Ils se sourirent. quand l'ascenseur arriva au garage, ils allaient chacun dans leur voiture. Gibbs rentrait chez lui.

_CHAPITRE 5_

_Maison de Jethro et Tony_

Tout était calme dans la maison. Ducky laissait dans le salon. Mais il ne voyait pas son amant. Il salua Ducky de la tête et monta dans la chambre pour voir si son amant était là. Bingo, il était là.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Sa se ne voit pas. Je fais mes valises, je pars.**

**-Quoi, mais pourquoi ?**

**-Tu te fou de moi, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que Mark était ton ex.**

**-Comment tu as su ? Tu m'espionne ou quoi.**

**-Oui, je t'ai espionner. Pourquoi, toi tu ne me la pas dit ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. Mais s'il te plait discutons. Je ne veux pas que tu parte. je t'aime trop.**

Tony ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aimait Gibbs, mais il lui avait menti.

**-Pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas fit confiance dès le début Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit ?**

**-J'ai confiance en toi, je t'assure. Je ne savait pas comment tu allais réagir. C'est vrai que c'est mon ex, mais il n'y a plus rien entre nous.**

**-Plus rien. Arrête Gibbs. J'ai tout entendu de votre conversation dans l'ascenseur. Il t'a demandé si tu voulais tout quitter ici pour refaire ta vie avec lui.**

**-Je sais. Mais on vient de parler avec Mark et je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un dans mpa vie que je ne voulais pas quitté. Et il a même deviné que c'était toi.**

**-Très gentil de ta part. Mais une question. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit "non" dans le bar quand il t'a posé cette question ? **

**-Je ne savait plus quo pensé. avec toute les bières qu'on a bu. alors je lui ai dit que je réfléchirai, mais je savais que j'allais dire non. Je ne veux pas te perdre. **

**-Je ne sais plus quoi pensé Jethro. Tu m'as menti et en plus tu as réfléchi à la question. Je t'aime, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire.**

**-Écoute je te propose quelque chose. Va chez quelqu'un e soir et réfléchi et demain matin tu reviendra ici pour me dire ce que tu as décidé et je respecterai cette décision. Mais n'oublie pas un truc, c'est que je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu me quitte. Je suis tellement bien avec toi et j'aime bien passé du temps à tes côtés.**

**-Ok. Je vais aller chez Abby pour y réfléchir.**

Tony prend un peu d'affaire et parti chez Abby. Ducky et Gibbs passent la soirée sur le bateau de Gibbs. Ducky essaya de remonté le moral de Jethro, mais c'était comme parler à un mur. Vers minuit, Gibbs alla se coucher. Il essaya de dormir, mais le lit était trop grand pour lui tout seul. Il avait peur de la réponse de Tony. Il ne voulait pas arrêter sa relation. Gibbs entendu un bruit vers minuit et demi. Il mit son arme sous son oreiller. Sa porte s'ouvre, Gibbs alluma la lumière.

**-Tony, mais que fais tu ici ?**

**-Désolé de te réveiller, j'arrivais pas à dormir.**

**-Non, tu ne me réveille pas. Moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à dormir.**

**-Oh ! C'est de ma faute.**

**-Non, pas du tout. Je réfléchissais juste.**

**-Écoute Gibbs. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme sa tout à l'heure. C'est ton passé et je sais qu'on parle pas trop de notre passé. Donc je n'avais pas à te juger. Je suis content que sa marche bien entre nous. Et je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête. Je t'aime trop pour sa. Pardonne moi.**

**-Non, ne soit pas désolé. C'est de ma faute, je devait te parler de Mark dès le début et je n'avait pas à réfléchir sur la question de Mark. C'est moi le plus fautif. Je t'aime trop aussi et je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Allez vient te coucher. J'ai une bonne façon pour me pardonner.**

**-J'arrive. Je crois que je vais aimer ta façon de te pardonner. **

Bien sur vous savez tous comment Gibbs va e faire pardonner.

Le lendemain matin.

Gibbs ouvrit les yeux. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant.

**-Coucou. Bien dormi ? **demanda Gibbs

**-Comme un bébé. Et toi ?**

**-Pareil.**

Ils s'embrassèrent. Après 5 minutes de câlin, il descendaient pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner.

**-Salut les garçons ?**

**-Oh, salut Ducky. Déjà debout ?**

**-Oui, comme c'est notre jour de congé, je vais aller visiter mère. On va aller se promener.**

**-Bien. alors bonne journée Ducky.**

**-Bonne journée. Pas de bêtises. Content que vous êtes réconciliés.**

**-Moi aussi. **dit Gibbs

La journée se passa à merveille pour nos deux tourtereaux. Ils oublient leur malentendu de 2 jours et le bonheur est revenu.

Fin de cette fic. J'espère quel vous a plus.

A vos commentaires


End file.
